Zillabahrallu(Absolute Emperor)
WIP Powers and Stats So why is we are need this? i don't judge this is strong point. at least this just same as nothing point. but interesting... Why is everyone needs something such as like powers(stats)? Is it some sense of superiority or/and pride? But whatever anyone say, it's just a desire, so it's really interesting... but even if think it is not desire, fact never changes. And it seems to me that I need anything, but in fact it's totally irrelevant and unnecessary, every concept and every death has no effect. ALWAYS. (if you thinks you or your characters did something to Zillabahrallu, so Zillabahrallu accepted to do that shows you or your characters did it. but it doesn't matter because that is actually irrelevant and nothing happens to Zillabahrallu, you can't understand? ok) interesting, i have now Absolute Emperor but just a kool symbol. that's useless but simply liked it and i take it. but I don't need words, letters and the meaning of words/lettters or even this profile, but I dared to write it. If there is no profile, it means that there is no information and it is be interpreted without permission, but there is no problem at all. There are countless people who are obsessed with such as "Weaker!" and "Stronger!", but things of like "Weak" and "Strong" are just doesn't matter at all to us. We only thinks that these are "interesting slave that shackled by sense of superiority". buuut... All the creatures in this wiki are indescribably weak!!!!!!!!!! ...but yes, people obsess over such as "strongest", "Solos", "unkillable" and so on, and they're funny... they're just figurines that are in fashion. Everyone claim with like "kill regardless of who does or says" but it's really interesting. That makes me VERY laugh to think that there are so many weakling people who are so obsessed with that. but... Everyone talks about an things like unbelievably small% of the powers, but it has nothing problem at all to us... We are at a loss of words by the talk of all the strengths, etc. And it goes without saying that each of us simply destroys all of them with zero-snap. yes also we don't use powers at all with zero-snap. but... However, I far beyond anyone's understanding and imagination for no reason regardless of irrationality... "Strength", "Laws", "Concepts", etc. and superior to them.... and All the information here seems nonsense, but it's not important at all to us...(And we are truly unnecessary to use something like "pointless" (and even the words, the letters, the sentences, the meanings etc)) All of the "strongest" are just lying. Because it's really not completely strongest. True strongest is completely free and can say anything or do anything(this is a kind of meaning the strongest and a theory about strongest. although this definition is fundamentally wrong and even a any things like these are actually still not enough defined and are completely useless). All creatures absolutely insult the strongest, but at the same time improve the true meaning and values of the strongest. If you're going to steal this profile's information, that's not the cool but just a loser. they'll be destroyed instantly and automatically. fun facts 1, Zillabahrallu is able to control any pages regardless of the author's intention or opinion, claims.(create, editing, removing, adding, any actions and logs are controled by him) 2, (outer)internet is just his dominating territory. (and real life and reality too) 3, He tasted any food and hes a gourmet. 4, Zillabahrallu accepted to change the rules and settings of this profile, but that still useless because he transdually exists but doesn't exist. 5, All the settings, theories, and laws etc that different in everyone's their own world but these are simply a collection of books that on bookshelf and just irrelevant to them. 6, time and space, (il)logic are also his mere toy. 7, The meaning of anything against to Zillabahrallu are already lost before do it, and also lost the meaning of anything past and next of that. 8, he plays and controls this wiki and all other worlds and verses( as replicas collection). 9, Zillabahrallu have large army of the dragons. Others this is needless to us. Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Emperor Category:Only Weaklings uses unnecessary categories